Feeling
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Luffy and Nami are in love but don't know how to show it. Usopp to the rescue! LuNa oneshot for Confession68.


Feeling

Feeling

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Confession68 so enjoy. Please R&R.

Usopp carefully measured out the dose of hot sauce and was about to mix it in with his concoction when he was pushed from behind. His face met the liquid he was creating and he cried out in pain. After several agonizing minutes and rolling around, Usopp's ears picked up his captain's apologetic tone.

"Sorry Usopp…I didn't know you would be here."

"It's alright Luffy, but next time at least yell or something so I have time to get out of the way." Luffy grinned widely at Usopp's response and held out a hand to help him up.

"Actually I need your help."

"Just let me know what I can do." Usopp said.

"How do you tell a woman that you love her?" At Luffy's question Usopp's chest puffed out.

"Well you came to the right man Luffy. I am known in several countries of the world as Usopp the Sexy. Many maidens have been awed by my prowess in the arts of seduction. Why even an angel once shared my bed and she didn't want to return to heaven." Usopp paused to take a breath here but before he could continue talking Luffy stared at him, his eyes revealing that he didn't believe a word.

"Usopp just answer my question please." Usopp sighed heavily and sat down.

"Very well, all you need to do is go up, hug her tightly, and kiss her. Wait until nighttime though to tell this woman, okay? It's more romantic that way." Luffy nodded and the smile returned to his face.

"Thanks, now let's go get Sanji to make us some food!" And so the two nakama rushed into the kitchen, hoping Sanji wouldn't refuse their request.

* * *

As the sun was sinking below the horizon and with a belly full of delicious food, Usopp retired to his room. He had just put the finishing touches on his newest painting when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it the first thing he saw was hair the color of tangerines. Usopp immediately raised his arms, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Nami rolled her eyes at his foolishness.

"I didn't come here to yell at you," she said, coming into his room. Sighing, she sat down on his bed. "I need your advice." Usopp sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to continue.

"There's this guy I like but I'm so confused about what to do. He's not exactly what you'd call normal and I'm afraid he'll reject me if I just come out and say it." She took a breath here but before she could continue talking, Usopp held up a hand.

"Stop right there. All you have to do is tell him how you feel. Love can't grow if it remains hidden." Nami looked around his room as she processed what Usopp had told her. Her eyes soon fell upon the latest painting the sniper was working on.

It was of a young woman in white, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her skin was so pale it looked like she had been carved from the moon and she was smiling, a radiant, content smile that warmed Nami just to look at it. Her dark eyes were wide and shone with mirth. Nami looked back at Usopp then and noticed his slumped shoulders and distant gaze as he looked at the painting.

"You miss her…" Nami stated softly. Usopp nodded and bowed his head a little.

"Every day that passes I realize that my dream hasn't been to become a brave warrior. My dream is Kaya. And I want to go back to her, I really do but I can't because I have to help all of you achieve your own dreams or else I wouldn't feel complete." Usopp glanced at the picture for a few moments before chuckling a little. "Maybe I'm just fooling myself into thinking you all need me on this ship…"

A pair of arms soon wrapped around Usopp's middle and he felt Nami's chin on his shoulder, as she gently hugged him.

"You're exactly right. We all need you just like you need us. I'm thankful everyday for having you as a friend and nakama, understand?" Usopp nodded and Nami gave him a kiss on his left cheek. "Good and don't sulk so much, it doesn't suit you." Usopp smiled and Nami broke apart from him.

"Thanks for your help and I know you'll return to Kaya."

"Sure thing Nami, Captain Usopp's always ready to help!" Usopp replied, puffing out his chest. Nami once again rolled her eyes and left, wishing him goodnight.

As Nami was passing her tangerine grove, she saw a shadowy figured underneath the closest tree to her. The straw hat she saw several seconds later caused her cheeks to redden a little.

"Luffy, what are you doing up?" Nami asked. Luffy didn't respond, instead he walked up to Nami until there wasn't any space left between them. His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. "What are you- but Nami was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

Nami didn't know or care how long the kiss lasted but once they broke apart she saw Luffy's face was as red as his shirt.

"I love you Nami." Nami didn't respond for sometime but when she did, her lips were on his, tongue darting into his mouth. After their second kiss was finished, she hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, you dummy…" Nami whispered.

"When I become the Pirate King will you be my Queen?"

"Yes…" Nami said softly, smiling at him. She'd have to remember to clear all of Usopp's debts he owed her.

As the stars appeared in the night sky, the new couple watched them together with entwined hands and beating hearts while the moon smiled down on the world and the clouds passed silently onward.


End file.
